This invention relates to the display and storage of rolls of wallpaper in a showroom environment. The term "wallpaper" is used herein to encompass any wallpaper, wallcovering borders or wrapping paper or combinations of the same.
It is common for a customer in shopping for wallpaper and the like to make a decision based only upon reviewing various examples of wallpaper in sample books and then buying one or more of the wrapped rolls of the desired design or color. Normally, if the purchaser desires to take home a sample or samples of wallpaper, an employee of the store must first be found and then requested to cut such sample or samples from an unwrapped wallpaper roll or rolls, if such roll or rolls are available. It is not uncommon for such sample(s) to be cut off of the piece of wallpaper in the sample book(s). There is, at present, no known means available in one compact structure for displaying a portion of a roll of wallpaper and allowing the consumer or the store employee to easily remove such portion while allowing, at a subsequent time, another sample of that same wallpaper pattern to be easily cut from the roll, while also providing a readily accessible storage area adjacent the open roll for unwrapped rolls of the same wallpaper which the consumer can purchase.